Unhinged Draco Malfoy(hp fanfic)
by silentdreams45
Summary: Harry Potter Fanfic about Draco. I am not following the books exactly and I'm completely making up the ending. I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Background Information

The Malfoy Manor loomed over the town, with high arches and large dark doorway giving the impression of high status and the impression unwelcoming to passerby's. Visitors to the town often wondered who lived in the massive home, and town's people were often hesitant to answer. Once in a while though, you'd hear whispers about them in the market place.

"Lucius Malfoy, I heard he was a big supporter of you-know-who. How he managed to avoid prison I know not. And he's working in the ministry now!" A young well-known gossiper woman with thick plaids sniffed.

"Oh yes, and his dreadful wife's not much better. I saw her yelling at the Ice-cream man the other day because he helped her up. Seems as if he was muggle-born and she didn't like him touching him very much." Whispered the old man who sold household appliances, who sat by his window spying on passing people all day long.

"They have a son too, that little pale, blond child. Once and a while you walk by and see him playing out in the front, has all these fancy little toys. He's a darn good flier too. Parents turned him into a arrogant brat the way they raised him, convinced him he was basically royal from his blood status." A old hag insisted.

"Oh yes and the parents won't let him play with any children other than the pure-blooded. Heard one day a half-blood little girl walked into the front yard while he was playing there. He was probably only five or six and didn't find anything wrong with playing with her until his parents ran out shooing the girl away telling him he only to play with his kind. Like if she was a illness and he was going to be contaminated." Another young woman smirked.

"He'll grow up just to be like his father, oh for sure. Hating muggle-borns how pathetic." Hissed a young man, clearly a muggle-born.

Indeed Draco was a spoiled child who grew up in the atmosphere which taught him he was above everyone whose blood line wasn't as pure as his. Hardly blame him for growing so arrogant, with parents as his. However, Draco had a mind of his own. While he looked up to his father, he clearly led his own rebellious streak, breaking almost all of him parent's unsaid rules nearly driving them crazy.

Draco also was raised accustomed to hearing his parents complain about how much better off they'd be if the Dark Lord had been successful. It was a family secret of their loyalty to you-know-who and Draco was forbidden to ever speak a word of it out of their home especially since Lucius had nearly escaped prison, and didn't want to lose his job or be sent to prison.

Even in a wealthy family with two parents that care about you very much, Draco's life was not perfect. His parents had a set way of doing things and they expected him to do the exact same. His parents were certain there way was right and at times Draco was forced to do things he thought was wrong. As he grew older, he inherited his father's cold manner and treated common towns people like if they were simple pests. He befriended many pure-blooded children of family friends, and was refused to play with half-blooded children, and even whole-blooded (wizard dad, witch mom but muggles in past family). He was taught to ignore these blood types, but when it came to muggle-borns he was taught to despise and look down upon them.

Draco understands on his eleventh birthday he will be receiving an invitation to a wizard school where his parents were taught, Hogwarts. Through his childhood, he proved many times he was capable of strong magic and his parents were sure he would be accepted in. As a child, he went to normal schools where he learned non-magic lessons such as reading and writing and essays and normal lessons for children. These schools consists of only wizard children, even though they were taught muggle lessons. Magic was not permitted in these schools since the students were under-age and were not allowed to perform magic out of wizard school until they were seventeen.

Draco was an average student who pulled off decent grades. However his father, who was on the top of his class, fretted about his marks dreadfully, although his mother, insisted when he goes to Hogwarts he will be a top student, and that he just can't excel in muggle lessons.

Draco also could fly a broomstick well, and played on a young quiddich team from a young age, making him a talented flyer. His parents greatly encouraged this talent and being a wealthy family, his parents bought him the best broomstick there was and bought his a new one every time a better version came out.

As his eleventh birthday drew near his parents made closer friends with other ministry workers and one of Hogwarts teachers, Professor Snape, if effort to try to make Draco's upcoming school years easier for him. Lucius was one of the ministry workers for the school so he knew if Draco messed something up he could probably fix it, although he warned Draco to stay out of trouble, his son had a temper and often broke rules out of the heat of the moment.

By the time Draco turned eleven, there was a young, arrogant, selfish, pampered child wizard in the Malfoy Manor that received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius slammed down the paper onto the dark wooded table. The corner of the chair he sat on, with the black Lionhead, growled quickly.

Draco walked past his father without a word. He knew better than to bother his father when his eyes were blazing like that. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother glanced up at her approaching son, with a smile. "Hullo Draco, Breakfast." She said, her voice soft, as she pointed at the meal the house elves had made. One stood by the corner peering into the other room where Lucius was furiously writing a reply, a small owl stood beside him hooting.

"Dobby. Go back to the Kitchen." Narcissa snapped her soft voice gone. The house elf bounced peering around back into the kitchen at Narcissa and bowed quickly.

"Yes, yes Mistress, whatever you desire-" he began his green eyes round.

"Oh, just go!" Narcissa made a threatening move toward the small creature and it made a whimpering noise and ran from the room.

Draco sneered at the disappearing elf, before bounding into his seat. He turned toward his mother, "What's bothering Father now?" He said rather loudly.

Narcissa glanced toward the door, "shhh." She smiled walking toward her son. "Just Ministry business, nothing Important, don't worry about stuff like that." She seated herself beside her son fixing his sleek pale hair with her hand.

Draco glanced up at his mom. He could tell that she was lying about it not being anything important. _Oh well, she'll tell me one day. She always does_ , the kid thought turning back to his food.

And it was true. One day Narcissa and Lucius would treat him like he was two; acting like the world was a perfect place, but the next day they'd act like he was 20 and talk to him about problems they were facing. And if they didn't tell him, he'd always find out himself. Draco was a really talented spy and found all sort of ways to find out information, and very rarely got caught in the act.

Lucius walked into the room his lips in a firm line tightly wrapping up his letter. "Hooter." He called and the owl flew over in a flash. Lucius tied the note quickly and let the owl out of the Window. With a flip of his Wand the window slammed shut and locked magically.

He turned to his family smiling weakly. "Draco, I got your list for first year supplies. We're going to Diagon Alley later so hurry up." He said hugging his wife. She gave him a look; he gave her a look in return. Draco rolled his eyes turning away.

"I'm done." Draco announced.

"That's great." Lucius replied dryly.

Draco smirked. "Dakky! Dobby! Clean up the table. I'm done." Draco said bouncing down.

Lucius turned to his wife and whispered something. She nodded slowly. "Draco go outside. It's nice out." She said softly.

Draco turned on his mom. "I'm not stupid. I know you're just sending me away because you want to talk." He snarled. Narcissa smiled faintly. "I never thought you were stupid. Out." She said walking toward the kitchen as if she assumed he would immediately obey, even though she knew he would definitely put up a fight.

"No. I'm old enough to hear what it is. And besides I don't want to go outside! It's too windy to fly and there's nothing else to do. I'm not five anymore." He retorted.

"Then go to your room." Narcissa told him, a slight strain on her words as she started to lose patience.

Lucius, who had walked out, reentered the room. Draco glanced at his father hesitantly, unsure if he should continue fighting now that his father was here. Lucius was too fast for him anyways. "Draco, I need to talk to your Mother, ALONE, so can you- no you may not stay- leave, or I will have to force you to leave."

Draco sulked for a second but turned and went up the stairs. _Oh ya, better not tell stupid little baby Draco_ he kicked his desk angrily.

Draco laid on his bed silently, straining to hear his parents murmured voices, knowing his parents cast a spell so he couldn't hear them. "Dobby." Draco whispered. The house elf appeared instantly. "I want you to listen to everything they say and repeat it to me word to word. And make sure they don't catch you! And don't you dare tell them I sent you." Draco ordered.

"I'm sorry young master but I have been ordered to not repeat anything they say to you!" The house elf fretted. Draco groaned. "Go." He snapped. The elf left and Draco laid in silence fiddling with a charmed cup that refills automatically, holding it upside down so there was an endless fountain pouring out.

"Draco. Let's go." Lucius called from downstairs. Draco joined his father in the main room, and put on a jacket. Narcissa walked over with a bucket of Floo powder, and handing it to her husband so she could fix Draco's coat and hair. "Have fun sweetie." She smiled as she got up hugging her husband with one hand as he gave Draco some Powder.

Draco walked slowly into the fire place looking out at his parents. "Bye." He smirked throwing down the powder. "Diagon Alley."

Draco clenched his eyes closed feeling a lunging feeling, and with a jolt he opened his eyes and found himself inside a shop. His father appeared after him a moment later.

"I hate doing that. I can't wait till you can apparate." Lucius muttered fixing his long sleek hair. "Let's go." He sped off briskly with Draco hurrying behind him.

Lucius shopped efficiently, greeting everyone icily, and everyone responded in mingled fear and respect. Draco hung behind looking curiously at every product. His father had to turn back and call his son over and over, and still Draco dawdled far behind.

"Draco! I'm not going to say this again! Keep up." He rebuked his son as they turned into a doorway of another shop. "We're getting your wand here."

Draco went to get his wand from a crazy looking old man, who thrust wand after wand into Draco's hand reciting off the wood type, length and cores.

Finally one wand seemed to work well for Draco, a 10 inched Hawthorn with Unicorn hair, and they bought the wand.

As they left the shop, Lucius muttered under his breath "Crazy Old fool."

"Lucius?" A deep voice called.

They turned toward the oncoming man. "Ah Severus, what a pleasure to see you." Lucius said gripping Severus' hand tightly in greeting.

"And you. Ah I see, shopping for your Hogwarts supplies? Can't believe it's only a week away. Hello Draco." Severus shook Draco's hand and patted his shoulder. "I'm excited to work with you. Your Father was a head boy when I joined Hogwarts; I expect a lot of talents from you, my dear boy."

Draco smiled weakly thinking of his past report cards. Lucius seemed to be thinking the same, for his face darkened and he looked down at his son menacingly. Draco avoided his gaze.

"So what are you doing here Professor?" Lucius asked.

"Stocking up for this year's lessons of course. Well I have to go, but I'll see you in a week Draco. Hope you're in Slytherin, I would love to have you on our Quidditch team."

"He will be in Slytherin." Lucius Insisted putting a hand on his sons shoulder. Draco smiled as well; also certain he would be in Slytherin.

"Good, see you around Lucius, Draco." Snape waved back, as he walked away in his usual stiff manner.

Lucius turned to face his son. Draco, sensing the upcoming lecture about grades, quickly said. "How about while you buy me an owl- you said you would- I'll go get my uniform fitted and you can meet me there after? Okay bye!" Draco steered down the street without waiting for a reply.

Relived to escape his father, Draco walked more freely down the street to Madam Malkin's clothing shop. Draco went into the shop. The man there was partially useful, measured the clothes and fitted them. Draco chatted with a fellow soon-to-be first year's. He seemed okay, until Draco realized he was there with Hagrid, that giant oaf gatekeeper from Hogwarts. His father insults him daily, always insisting Dumbledore's a fool for allowing that creature to stay at Hogwarts. Lucius insisted this is one of the million reasons why Dumbledore is the worst thing that ever happened to Hogwarts.

 _Doesn't matter how stupid the headmaster is,_ Draco sighed as he waited for his father, _I just can't wait to get to Hogwarts_


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stood at Platform Nine and three quarters. Narcissa hugged Draco tightly, her eyes almost teary. Draco put his arm up, holding his mom away from him.

Lucius motioned Draco to him and leaned down to Draco's height. Draco sighed preparing himself for the three hour lecture.

"Alright kid. You're leaving in like, five minutes. I said this a million times, but you tend to have very short memory span, so here we go again." Lucius sighed. "Draco, first of all, stay out of trouble. I mean it. Just lay low, at least at the beginning. The worst thing you can do is get all the teachers thinking you're a troublemaker right from the beginning. Second of all, be careful. Please don't embarrass our family. You bear my name, keep that in mind. Don't do anything stupid. Use your brain if you have one. Third of all, your marks better be good, got it? Next, I want a letter from you daily telling me every single day telling me exactly what happened. Everything that happens! I-No Draco, every single day! I want to know who you talked to, how your lessons went, how your homework is, everything. And I also have Professor Snape who's reporting to me, so don't you make up lies."

Draco moaned. "Dad! If I spend every day writing you darn letters I'll never get any work done! I'm not going to get in trouble-"

"Can you stop? It's not just you." Lucius snapped gripping Draco's upper arm hard.

Draco wiggled in his grasp. "What do you mean?"

Lucius voice dropped even quieter. "God Draco. Harry Potter. He's in your year."

Draco stopped struggling in his father's death grip (no wonder they call him death eater, haha –corny joke of the day). _Oh ya! Forgot he was my age._ Draco thought surprised.

"You know what we think about that kid and you-know-who. I want you to keep an eye on him too." Lucius hissed. "Understand?"

Draco didn't answer at once. Lucius almost shook him in anger. "Draco!"

"Oh! Uh ya, okay. Can I go now?" He struggled once more. Lucius released his arm.

"Behave." He told him sternly straightening up.

Draco hugged his mom, muttering, "Alright alright." Before running onto the train. Narcissa sniffed proudly as they watched the Hogwarts express fade out of sight.

As soon as Draco entered the train, he bumped into some pureblood kids he knew, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Draco, in his usual manner, immediately became leader of their little group. _And anyways,_ Draco thought as he led them to a compartment, _they're big. Bet they could beat up anyone in a fight._

After settling down with a couple of other old friends, Draco announced the Harry Potter was on board and in their year.

Naturally, all being pure-blooded kids raised in wizard families, every one of them knew who Harry Potter was.

"Really?" Asked a guy across from Draco. "I wonder what he's like."

"Probably a complete loser." Draco slurred. "Think I wanna go see this "boy-who-lived". Probably can't do anything."

"Oh Draco, your just jealous he's famous. Bet he's amazing." A blond haired girl across the compartment sighed. "I hope he's in Slytherin! You-Know-Who was."

"I am not jealous! I just want to go meet him." Draco said turning away fuming. "Crabbe, Goyle, come with me." The two boys stood up like brainless robots and followed him obediently.

Draco strolled down the hall glancing into various corridors. The longer they searched, the more anxious Draco became to meet Harry Potter. Finally, he entered the next corridor and everyone was whispering.

"What's going on?" Draco asked boldly.

The kids turned. "Didn't you hear? Harry Potter is in that compartment- right there!" An older boy, perhaps thirteen, gasped.

Draco walked forward to the door they pointed at and slid it open slowly. There were only two kids sitting there. A weird red-head looking kid he quickly ignored. It was the other guy he was interested in. Black messy hair sprawling his face, his thin lanky body leaning forward. The most surprising thing was that he has met him before! It was the kid from Diagon Alley at Madam Malkin's robe shop.

Draco stared at him wide-eyed. "Is it true?" He asked numbly, "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

The kid stared at him looking almost bored. "Yes." He said, looking like he had gotten sick of being asked questions like this. Draco noticed his eyes shifted toward Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco explained. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The red-head kid who Draco had carefully avoided earlier made a coughing sniggering noise. Draco felt a flash of anger through his chest.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are." Draco sneered, recognizing him immediately, "My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Turning back to the Harry Potter boy, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter." Draco explained to him as if he was a child. He minds well be, raised by muggles! How horrible. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Draco continued, glaring at Ron from the corner of his eye. "I can help you there."

Draco held out his hand to the boy. Draco, of course, was following his father's orders, but was also curious about the boy. However, Harry didn't take his hand.

The kid glared at him. "I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks." He replied coolly.

Draco felt himself grow warm and furious. How dare he? Anger boiling in his chest, Draco looked at Potter slowly. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Draco muttered slowly enjoying the effect he was having, striking them both right on their weak spots.

Obviously they both bounced up furiously.

Draco laughed, still finding it quite comical.

"Say that again." Threatened the red-head kid.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered, but somewhere in his head a warning signal went off, and he remembered his father warning him to stay out of trouble.

"Unless you get out now." The Harry kid snapped. Draco felt his eyes narrow. So famous little Potty had a death wish.

Draco glanced around the room noticing the large amount of chocolate frogs, Drooble blowing gum, Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, pasties, Licorice wands, etc.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Draco sneered although he was actually desperately searching for some reason to leave without looking like a coward.

Goyle, that fat pig, reached out to grab a chocolate frog, and the Weasley boy jumped at him, but it wasn't the Weasley who caused Goyle to jump back shrieking. Hanging off of Goyle's finger was a huge rat, its teeth cutting deep into Goyle's fat finger.

Draco watched horrified as Goyle jumped around shaking his hand. Finally he got the rat off, and at the moment, loud footsteps could be heard coming closer.

"Let's get out of here!" Draco insisted imagining what his father would say if Draco got into trouble before even getting to the school!

Draco, flanked by his cronies hurried back to their compartment.

"That was close." Crabbe muttered.

"What a filthy, little prat, Harry Potter. What a phony! I can't believe everyone's so awed by that useless thing." Draco snarled as they reentered there compartment.

"What's he like?" The other kids inquired.

"Biggest loony on the bus." Draco insisted. "Hanging out with the Weasley's, eating with rats. That kid has some serious issues. Probably gonna be Gryffindor."

The other kids shook their heads in disappointment and disgust.

"Oh look! It's Hogwarts!" Goyle shouted looking out the window. They all rushed over to see.

"Whoa. We have to put our robes on." Draco reminded them, but he himself continued to stare at the approaching dark castle his knuckles clenched tightly as he stared up at the majestic building sitting on the top of the hill waiting.

"Hogwarts." He muttered his voice low.

 **Sorry if this chapter was a bit dull :(**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco, of course made it into Slytherin. Harry, of course was a Gryffindor.

Draco was pleased he made it in Slytherin, and due to the fact that most of other student had his personality and blood-type, he had no problem befriending the house.

Draco was also pleased that Professor Snape was the head of his house, giving him advantage over the other students that he was family friends, making Snape more fond and lenient toward Draco. He couldn't say the same for their house ghost, the bloody baron, who was extremely creepy looking, and we all know Draco's not the bravest kid.

The fact that Harry Potter was in Gryffindor, assisted Draco as he turned the whole house against him, since Slytherin and Gryffindor were sworn enemies ever since the founders of the school. Draco was furious the boy wouldn't accept his friendship. _What is he too good for me?_ Draco thought furiously whenever someone mentioned him. _Well I'll show him._

His first day of school, in his opinion, was an endless drag. They received their schedules from the houses head, Snape. In his very first class, Draco realized not all teachers are going to let him walk over them.

As he walked into the first class, Transfiguration, he noticed there were Slytherin and Hufflepuff students already filling up the rows, Slytherin seated to the right and Hufflepuff on the left. However, they were no teacher in sight.

Sneering at the Hufflepuffs, Draco slid into a seat with Crabbe grabbing the seat beside him near the back corner on the right.

"Aww, look it's the masters of _kindness_." Smirked Draco, the Hufflepuffs glared at him. "Sure that will help you tons in the real world. You'll defeat anyone with _kindness_!"

A cat sitting on the Teachers desk turned its head to face Draco. Draco barely noticed. Why would he care if the teacher had a scrawny pet?

The Hufflepuffs turned away. "Oh don't listen to him. He thinks Hufflepuff is bad? He's in _Slytherin_!"

Draco snarled, "What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

The Hufflepuff blinked, surprised he heard him. "Well, uh I meant... Like every bad wizard comes out of..." He trailed off nervously. "What I meant is that being a sneak won't help you either."

Draco stood up in fury, almost sending his desk crashing over. "So being cunning and having ambition won't help me? Is that what you're saying?! You slimy little gits wish you had our talents! Bet mommies really proud that her son has NO talents whatsoever, so the school had to boost his self-confidence to make him feel special because he's KIND." He spat at the Hufflepuff kid. The kid turned a deep red.

"Excuse me." Snapped a sharp voice from the front. The class turned to see a stern-looking women standing at the front of the class in the spot in front of, what appeared to be a cat, had been. The woman was glaring at Draco through her glasses. "I will not accept talking like this in my class Mr...?"

"Draco, Malfoy." Draco muttered looking at the women in surprise. She was the cat?

"Oh. Malfoy. Of course I should've known." She raised her eyebrows had him. "Well Draco. I do not accept any of that behaviour in MY class. You better hope I don't catch you talking to another student, or a group, like that again, yes?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Draco pursed his lips. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" She repeated.

"Ya, ya." Draco muttered returning to his seat. When she turned Draco rolled his eyes.

"Good. I would like to inform the class that the reason why Hufflepuff is a house, is because there strength, is just as powerful as any other house." He eyes travelled around the room and landed on Draco. She looked at him firmly, until he turned away scowling.

"Kindness and generosity is the opposite of cruelty and hatred and quite often you'll find that opposites are quite powerful against each other. One of the best ways to overcome evil is with goodness. So yes, "kindness" can defeat enemies." The Professor smiled at the beaming Hufflepuffs.

"This is perhaps the reason why Slytherin and my own Gryffindor are such fierce enemies. You see, Slytherin's abilities often cause fear from their opponent. However, Gryffindor's great bravery can overcome Slytherin's, and vice versa. So every single house has a very big benefit, and I'll make sure every single one of you knows that." He eyes remained on Draco. "But if you still don't understand, I can change that. I have plenty of spare times on my hands." She said pointly.

Draco was smart enough to realize Professor McGonagall was not someone he wanted to cross.

His second class, charms, was a bit better. Professor Flitwick was easier going, in fact he was pathetic. He talked with a high pitch squeaky voice and barely noticed anything that was going on. He was very annoying, especially since he clearly favored the Ravenclaws over the Slytherins.

They didn't really try any spells yet that class. Flitwick mostly just explained how to do charms, any why they are useful, and showed the students some demonstrations.

"This is extremely boring. What a waste of time." Draco complained to Zachary, a Slytherin boy who sat beside him.

His third period class was even worse. It was History of Magic with the Ravenclaws once again. The Ravenclaws were silent during class and didn't bother the Slytherins a bit. The reason why the class was brutal was the teacher. He wasn't strict; in fact he was the opposite. He was a ghost, And all he would do in come in the class sit down and begin reading and you're supposed to take notes. And no matter what's going on in the class, he wouldn't even look up; he'd just continue droning on and on. You couldn't help to wonder if the ghost even noticed his pupils were there.

At first Draco took advantage of the teacher's lenience, fooling around for a good deal of the class. However, by the end of the class everyone was just downright bored and wanted to get out of there.

"Stupidest class I've ever been in. We can read a book on our own!" Draco snarled as they packed up their bags.

Draco's fourth class, which he had been looking forward to, was defense of the dark arts. The teacher, Professor Quirrell, was a shaky thin man, who stuttered on every word he said, and had an ugly turban tightly wrapped around his head. How he got the job, Draco couldn't imagine. He also smelled like garlic, which filled the whole class, and made the class almost unbearable to sit through.

He was very disappointed in the poor quality of teaching and had no doubt that this class will teach him barely anything. However, this was the first class they had with the Gryffindor's, so the room was filled with tension as the opposing houses glared at each other. Soon, Quirrell proved himself also incapable to control his class when little arguments broke out. Draco had amused himself by throwing objects across the room at Potter, ignoring Quirrell's shaky attempts to stop him.

Draco's last class of the day was in the green house, Herbology. The teacher was a fat, short ugly woman, called Professor Sprout. She squawked on excitably about pathetic plants and creatures that Draco had no interest learning about. Within minutes he zoned her out and instead spent his energy giving the Hufflepuffs dirty looks. _No McGonagall here to protect your butts now_ he glared at them.

By the time they were released, Draco was happy they only had to do that three times a week. Instead of Herbology tomorrow, he had no class during 5th and then Astronomy at Midnight. And on Friday, they don't have Herbology either.

They only had potions on Friday with Snape, but it was a double class. Oh, and with the Gryffindor's. Great.

Draco passed by the notices on the way back to the dungeon, where there Slytherin common room was. He noticed two that interested him. Firstly, the Quidditch tryouts. He knew he couldn't play this year, but he was excited to watch his house team anyways. The second notice was for all first years. Flying lessons. Draco rolled his eyes. Well, at least he'd ace this one. On Wednesday after 5th for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs and on Thursday after 5th for the Gryffindors and Slytherins. On the back field.

"Can't wait to see muggle-raised Harry potter try to fly a broom," Snickered another Slytherin behind Draco. Draco smirked. _Oh ya! Forgot about that. He can't fly._

Neville Longbottom, that crazy idiot, walked by murmuring.

"What are you doing down here Longbottom?" Draco snapped. The weird kid jumped nearly 10 miles and bounced back in fright.

"Please… um I was just... Looking for something… that I lost!" Neville whimpered walking back slowly.

The Slytherins laughed as Neville sprinted up the stairs. "How did that kid get into Gryffindor? A pansy if I ever saw one." Draco sneered.

"He's such an embarrassment to pure-bloods." An older Slytherin scowled. Draco nodded in agreement, "Obliviate" Goyle muttered the password in front of Draco, and the entrance to the common room swung open.

"My father said that lunatics like that kid shouldn't even been allowed to come to Hogwarts. Like, what's he going to get out of it? He so stupid he can't do anything." Draco told anyone who would listen.

They climbed into the common room. Draco exhausted, decided to go straight to bed. He was nearly asleep when he remembered his father wanted to know what was going on.

Annoyed he grabbed a paper and a quill. He hesitated. How much did he really want his father to know?

He stared at the blank sheet his eyes watering he was so tired.

He started slowly;

 _Father,_

 _As you ordered, I'm telling you about what happened today. What happened was that I went to class. Most of them were boring. You should tell the ministry to replace Professor Binns. He's useless. Nothing really happens on the first day. No homework yet. The school is sending home a weekly schedule to our homes. We have flying class on Thursday after classes. Ya, that's about it with me. I didn't get expelled yet at any rate._

 _The kid, well he's a loser. He's really stupid. Definitely not what you thought he was. Average student. Nothing special. I think I'm much better than him at everything and it's only the first day, and I can already tell. The only friends he's made are the Weasley's and that Longbottom kid. So ya, he's a waste._

 _Make sure my broom is okay._

 _Draco._

Draco didn't even bother trying to fix it even though he knew it was NOT what his father had wanted. _Oh well. He'll have to deal with it. I'm tired._ He thought as he watched the owl fade into the darkness of the night.

Harry Potter, what a joke.


	5. Chapter 5

The first few weeks at Hogwarts flew by for the first-year students. In the classes, they started learning basics of all magic and began to learn how to use this magic.

Some students, such as Miss Hermione Granger, had no problem gripping these lessons and excelled in it greatly. However, most students still struggled. They learned a lot each day, and there were piles of homework to work on daily.

Draco's favorite class was instantly Potions from the first class. First of all, he was pretty good at it, a lot better at potions then charms or transfiguration. He just found potion making more simple and step by step. Second of all, Snape favored him and made it a lot easier for him in class. But most importantly, Snape seemed to hate Harry Potter even more than him.

Snape began the class by ridiculing Harry, asking him questions Harry didn't know the answer to, and then smirked "I guess fame isn't everything."

Potter was flustered, and Draco was thrilled. Furthermore, Harry wasn't very good at Potions; and Snape picked up every mistake Harry made, and made fun of him in front of the whole class, much to Draco's pleasure.

Flying class, which Draco was very excited for, ended up being just another disaster.

On the first class, Draco thought he would be way better than his class, especially Harry Potter. He has played Quidditch since he was very young, and could fly with ease. He was wrong.

The class started off with them lining up with one of the crummy school broomsticks outside on the school grounds. The instructor, Madam Hooch, told us to call our broomstick. Most of the class failed miserably.

Draco, of course had no problem, and had it in the first try. He smiled proudly glancing around to see if anyone else had. His smile slid away when he realized Harry's has also slid up with ease.

Then that Longbottom kid, that crazy prat, managed to shoot up into the air out of control, and fall off and injure himself.

Madam Hooch took Neville to the nurse warning the students not to touch the broomsticks or they'd be leaving Hogwarts by the morning.

After she ran off, Draco noticed Neville had dropped his Remembrall his Grandma had sent to him. Draco decided to fool around with it which led to Potter chasing him up on there broomsticks to get it, and after Draco threw the ball, it was clear Harry was an amazing natural flier. He was smoother than Draco.

The only good that came out of that was that Harry got caught, but Draco didn't. Draco thought he'd be expelled for sure. But no, instead he got to be on a quidditch team and have a broomstick EVEN THOUGH first years are not allowed to have broomsticks(which is a incredibly stupid rule in Dracos opinion, but if he was gonna suffer, everyone else better suffer too!)!

Draco was furious that EVERYTHING seemed to work out perfectly for Harry Potter. Every plan he set up for him failed, and by Halloween it was clear Harry would always manage to find a way through every problem.

Draco, however, had his own problems. He long gave up the whole "day-to-day analysis" for his dad. Not only was his homework piling up insanely, many of the teachers had something against him, and he managed many detentions in the first month.

Draco thought it was all silly. So what if he didn't hand his homework in 3 times? He was busy! And so what if he "accidentally" poured ink all over that Hufflepuff girl? Its not like they couldn't just disappear it with a flick of a wand. And why does Professor McGongall watch him like a hawk? She should pay more attention to that snobby, attention-seeker Harry Potter who is way more sneaky and does a lot more stupid things than him. Harry sneaks around all the time at night! And he goes out with that big gate keeper oaf and causes problems everyday! But no, he's an angel. Because he is famous little Potty.

The only teacher who seemed to be able to see Harry as he was, was Snape. And for that reason, Draco enjoyed Potion class more and more through the first few months.

It was now a few days before halloween, which would be pretty cool since that old fool (according to father) Dumbledore seemed to like parties and feasts for every holiday.

Draco was in his room talking with a girl in his age, named Pansy, in the Slytherin common room. Draco sat there listening to some stupid story, but his mind was on the towering pile of homework assignments on his bed. With a flash of guilt he remembered how his mother had defended him when he didn't get the best marks insisting he would do amazing at hogwarts. He knew his current marks would be less than pleasing to his parents.

He sighed. Pansy stopped and looked at him suspiciously. "Are you listening to my story Draco?" She snapped. "Uh, ya. You know what? I just remembered! I have a...a thing.. So. Bye!" He jumped up ignoring her gasps and calling him back as he left the common room.

Sure his marks were less than hoped for, but it was just the beginning of the year. He needs time. And right now, a break!

He climbed up the grimy stairs ignoring the framed pictures annoying rumblings beside him. He walked by the Quidditch arena, looking away quickly. Of course Gryffindor was practicing. Cause he just needed something else to think about, and make him feel even more rubbish.

Draco kicked the pole nearby in frustration. "Problem Mr. Malfoy?" He heard a slow voice behind him, which belonged to Professor Snape.

"Uh, no." Draco smiled thin lipped.

"Did your homework, I hope. Didn't hand your essay in last week." Snape asked his voice still icily calm.

"Uh. Ya. Was working on it." Draco lied quickly. Snape looked deeply in his eyes. Draco had the impression he was being deeply analyzed.

"Well. I'd advise you do it. I was under the impression you enjoyed potions? Your certainly better at it than most students." He looked unpleasantly at the flying Gryffindor's outside.

"I do, er- thanks sir." Draco smiled politely before edging into the next hall.

He walked slowly into the hall. It was true he was better at potions than Potter, but why did Potter seem to out play him in every other area! It was just so unfair.

He walked up to the owl tower just for the sake of walking.

There was a small girl there, tying on a letter on the foot of a small brown owl who hooted at Malfoy suspiciously.

The girl looked up at Draco, and her face instantly changed into a look of disgust. Draco recognized her too; A Hufflepuff girl. Draco sneered at her.

She stood there, her pride clear as she let her owl go, and watched it fly into the distance. Draco watched her rigid back, standing as tall as her small back would allow. She was definitely in his year, He recognized her. _Hufflepuff garbage_ Draco sneered _bet she'll destroy me with all that kindness_

She walked away without giving a Draco a look, her back straight at it could be, her head held high. Pretty prideful for a Hufflepuff in Draco's opinion.

Draco sat up in the tower for a while. Half an hour later, a ravenclaw girl from the quidditch robes she was wearing, came in to mail a letter. At first she didn't notice Draco curled up in a corner. She was probably a third year. Only a few years older, with sleek black hair and a polished face in the lowering sun.

She finally noticed Draco. "Oh! Hi. Are you alright? Do you want me to call someone?" She asked.

Realizing how pitiful he must look, Draco straightened his shirt and shook his head, his tongue seemed to be stuck in his throat.

Finally he stuttered out. "Uh.. You play Quidditch?" The girl looked surprised, then beamed and nodded. "Yep! I got seeker too. Pretty exciting for me! You play?"

Draco started feeling more comfortable. "Well, I can't play here, first year. But I play out of school. I'm a seeker too, and I'm good." He smirked.

"Oh, are you?" She smiled. "Why are you up here?"

Draco felt a weird feeling come over him. He stood up slowly. "Well, I really like it here. Just look." they both stared out at the sky, with mix of colors and the setting sun.

"Look. Isn't it, like... I don't know. With all he owls flying off to the sun and whatever... Just makes you like... Fly after them, and never go back..." Draco's voice trailed off and he turned red in embarrassment shocked by his own words.

"Freedom." She muttered. "What?" He stammered still embarrassed, and refusing to meet her eyes.

"I mean, like, you want to be free. That's why you like it. It makes you feel free." He heard her explain calmly. He turned to face her, she wasn't making fun of him.

"Ya... That might be it." Draco answered hesitantly. "What? Wait no! No. This is so wrong. That's not true. Oh god. I'm gonna go now. Don't say anything to anyone though! Please."

"Ya, ya ofcourse-" she started, her face flushed and startled, but Draco had already fled. He raced down the stairs.

He ran all the way back to his common room and ran into his bed, and slid the curtain around the bed. What the heck just happened?

He just remembered thinking he should say something deep to impress her, since she was Ravenclaw and all, but then when she said he wanted freedom he felt like someone punched him in the gut. She was so right.

That's why he liked the owl flying into the sun scene. He wasn't only showing off, he was being honest with himself for one of the first times every. He wanted to be free because he felt trapped in his own life.

 _This is completely pathetic_ Draco tried to convince himself, _please just do your homework_

He thought back to the girl. How embarrassing! Wonder what she thinks of him now.

He held his hand in his hand. What did he just do?


	6. Chapter 6

Draco sat on the left side, at the end of the long black table. He rested his head on his hand, looking at the large pile of opened letters his father had placed in front of him.

Well, he had tried to stay out of trouble. It wasn't his fault his teachers had all ran to his parents every time he opened his mouth.

He leafed through the pile. Professor McGonagall, Quirrell, McGonagall, Flitwick, Flitwick, McGonagall, and even a Professor Snape! He rested his chin down ignoring the rest of the pile.

Apparently, his father wasn't pleased with his notifications and Draco's lousy attempt at weekly updates. And he didn't seem keen to listen to Draco's attempts to defend himself.

His mom had tried to defend him saying he was young, and it was a lot of work, or the teachers were very strict, but Lucius was very upset. He had been a prefect, than a head boy, and had very good marks and expected the same from Draco.

It was Christmas, and Draco was home for Christmas, but he was starting to regret his decision to return home. His dad just wouldn't leave him alone.

First he freaked out at him for not continuing the updates, then he flipped about all of the notes he got, then he flipped about his marks, and then he flipped about how he wasn't doing homework THAT VERY MOMENT!

Draco has only been home for a few days, and he was so done, he couldn't wait for the holidays to be over.

Now, his dad was having company coming over so they were rushing around getting everything ready, so Draco was alone in the dining room, where the loud silence still hung over him.

His father was still so upset with him and decided today was a good day to read out the notes and then get mad at him over it, before remembering they were having company. Draco, childish perhaps, had decided to sit there and refuse to help at all to show how angry he was. His parents completely ignored his childish attempt to upset them, and were hurrying around completely ignoring him.

Draco stared at the pile until the edges began to blur. He suddenly snapped jumping up and pushing the table with all his might. With a loud crack, the large table crashed against the floor, with the notes flying around in the air. All sounds of commotion around the house silenced.

"Draco?" Narcissa called a tinge or fear in her voice.

Draco stared at the fallen table. He desperately tried to think of a way to fix what he just did.

His mom came in cautiously looking at him, then to the fallen table and back to him. "Draco." Draco raised his eyebrows but didn't reply. Narcissa fixed it with her wand quickly.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Draco glared at her. _What's wrong? Is she joking? Isn't it pretty obvious what is wrong?_

Lucius walked in. "What was that?" "Nothing." Narcissa replied giving him "a look". He didn't hesitate to leave and continue preparing.

Narcissa sat down across from Draco. Draco ignored her. "Draco..."

"Please just go." Draco snapped, not in the mood to hear this.

With a flash of hurt across her face, she rose quickly. "You can help then." She snapped.

"No." Draco snapped back, his eyes blazing. Narcissa turned and left without a word.

Draco sat back, looking at his wand. He couldn't even use it: it was so useless.

He COULD use it, he just wasn't supposed to. Since he was in a wizarding home, if he did magic right now, no one would ever know. But he's not supposed to perform any magic away from school until his seventeenth birthday.

Lucius came into the room. He quickly used his wand to make the letters disappear. He glanced at Draco. "If your not doing anything, can you get out so we can get ready? We're having visitors." He snapped. Draco sat there staring at him unmoved. "Draco, can you please!" He snapped louder that time. Draco turned and slowly headed upstairs.

He couldn't wait for holidays to be over. This wasn't a vacation! Next year, he promised himself I'm staying at Hogwarts over the break

He remembered how he had joked about Harry having to stay because no one at home was missing him. Now he was at home wishing no one had asked for him to return over the break.

He walked toward the staircase when he paused hearing his parents voices murmuring "...if Arthur Weasley wasn't so determined to search our house. Won't drop the whole working for the dark lord thing. We need to move everything that might be suspicious and place it into the chamber under the stairs. Just as a precaution Narcissa!"

"They won't search the house Lucius, not with your status. No one listens to those blood-traitors anyways."

"Narcissa, I just want to be certain... And anyways times are changing. What if- it's a very small possibility- but if he did return? We'd be one of the first they'd search and you know it. Especially with that Potter boy at Hogwarts..."

Draco walked away at this point. He didn't want to hear any more about Harry.

He could hear Macnair and Karkaroff's rising voices from downstairs. He knew he had less than two minutes before they called him downstairs. He could hear his parents greeting them.

Draco knew his parents met them before since they were all death eaters, the dark lord followers. Each of them had gone to certain extents to avoid imprisonment, and although it was an unspoken agreement between them not to speak of there narrow escape, sometimes Draco would hear his father insulting Karkaroff's bravery and loyalty since he betrayed other death eaters for his freedom.

"Draco? Can you _Please_ come downstairs?" Draco heard his Mom ask impatiently.

Draco sighed taking a glance in the mirror. He tried to make a fake smile but it looked horribly unconvincing, more like a tired grimace.

He walked down to the sitting room where Lucius was sitting with the guests. "Ah, and he's my son Draco, home for christmas." Lucius introduced him. The men smiled friendly at him, but he just stared straight ahead at the photograph above the fire mantle. The men glanced at each other uneasily.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "Hi." Draco said shifting his eyes to the men. Lucius and Narcissa gave each other a look over the visitor's heads. Draco sat down.

The conversation continued, and the men attempted a couple of times to invite him into the conversation, but Draco kept his answers short and simple. Finally, he thought he sat there for long enough; he excused himself and returned to his room.

On the way upstairs he heard Macnair ask, "Is something wrong with him?"

"He's a little out of it today. He's tired." He heard his parent's quick reply. Draco rolled him eyes in disgust and shut his door, blocking out there conversation.

Draco suddenly imagined what was going on at Hogwarts. The feasts in the main hall, all decorated, running around the empty halls, with no one nagging you, and all school work forgotten. _Next year, I'm staying at Hogwarts_ Draco promised himself.

He could only imagine how mad his parents were going to be with him when the guests leave. He was so fustrated with them too.

Well, this was going to be a lousy Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco hit the book with his fist in frustration. A third year Slytherin looked up for a second and then returned to her book, a sneer across her face. Draco scowled at her.

Draco stared at the words until they blurred and read the same sentence over and over, and it still wasn't sinking in.

Draco had spent the morning writing a detailed note to his father explaining what he got to do in the forbidden forest yesterday, and how he almost DIED from a stupid detention with that dumb Oaf!

It was perfectly horrible. First of all, just the fact he got a detention was stupid. He was simply trying to catch Potter in the act. But no, stupid Professor McGonagall had to catch him, and obvious She wasn't going to listen to HIM because she thought he was the biggest troublemaker of the grade. Which is obviously NOT true. Potter is.

Then, he had to have a detention with Potter, the Weasley, that ugly girl, and the dumb Longbottom kid. Fun.

To make it worse they were going with the giant oaf Hagrid. Fun again.

But the worst part was they put the students' lives into danger by FORCING them to go separately into the forbidden forest. There's a reason why it's FORBIDDEN! Draco and Potter almost got killed by some creepy black figure which no one felt the need to tell him what the heck it was!

And then, just to end off a perfectly horrible day, he ran into the Ravenclaw girl from the tower on his way back to their common room.

He had been struggling down the stairs slowly, still thinking about the strange creature which, hopefully killed Potter, and almost killed himself.

He almost collided with a tall, black haired girl in front of him.

"You!" He gasped recognizing her immediately.

"Oh! Hi. Please don't run off again... I really sorry about last time. I know it was creepy, and I shouldn't have said it... Sometimes I just blurt the most random things, I'm sorry." She smiled weakly.

"Ya." Draco said crossing his arms, but he started to feel that feeling again. To impress her.

"I'm Cho. Cho Chang." She smiled, holding out her hand.

"Draco Malfoy." He shook her hand smiling in spite of himself. Her hair fell onto the side of her face, and she quickly flicked it with her finger and it went perfectly back in place.

"You're a first year right?" She smiled. He nodded. "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Well, I er- had a detention." He admitted feeling foolish. She probably never had a detention in her life.

"Oh!" She smiled, "what teacher?"

"Hagrid, the gate keeper Oaf." He smirked.

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't say he is an Oaf. He's a nice guy." She said slowly.

Draco felt his temper blare. "Oh ya. Real nice guy. Tried to get me killed today! Nicest guy here. Trust him with my life!" He snapped.

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he forced us into the forbidden forest and I almost got killed by some creature!" Draco yelled at her.

She stepped back. "Okay, okay."

Draco took a deep breath realizing he was yelling. "Get out of my way. Stupid Ravenclaws." He snapped pushing past her.

She didn't say anything, but he felt her eyes on his back all the way to the Dungeons.

Now as he sat there trying to study, all of the bad events of the day before nearly suffocated him, his anger boiling and he wasn't getting any studying done.

He sighed slamming the book shut. Stupid Charms.

He grabbed his book and left the common room. He quickly made his way to the tower with the owls, avoiding everyone in the halls.

When he got up there, a few people were leaving, and other than that, he had it all for himself.

Draco sat in his corner, and started practicing his charms.

It worked a lot better like this and he was soon starting to feel like he was actually getting somewhere.

He smiled out at the sunset. He remembered the last time he was here, when he first met Cho and she told him he wanted to be free.

He stared out solemnly. Was she right? And if she was, what did he want to be free of?

Draco spent a few hours up in the tower. A few students walked by, mostly older, and no one said anything to him.

Draco didn't go downstairs till lunch. Tomorrow, he had an exam.

He couldn't believe the school year was nearly over. It was such a quick year. After this, only six more!

He walked back to the main hall at a quick pace. He turned a corner sharply, and collided into another student. Draco managed to grab the wall and steady himself, but the other student, a girl, who had been holding about 7 books, had no free hands, and fell dropping her books all over the hall.

Draco snickered. The girl looked up. She was an Hufflepuff, you could tell by her uniform, and she was in his year. He recognized her... Oh ya, she was also the snotty girl from the tower that had given him a dirty look the day he met Cho.

Remembering how rude she'd been, Draco leaned over pretending to let his hand out for her. Looking surprised and pleased she reached up to accept it, but as soon as her hand touched his, he pulled it away, causing her to lose her balance and fall once again.

A couple people in the hall laughed. She turned a bright red. "Whoops." Draco sneered Kicking the textbook she reached out for out of her reach.

She gave him the dirtiest look.

Draco stepped over her and continued down the hall without looking back.

 _Hufflepuffs_ he sneered.

He reached the hall and hurried to the Slytherin table, where everyone was already eating.

"Malfoy, there you are! Where were you?" Goyle asked while stuffing more food into his face.

"Mind your own business." Draco snapped grabbing some food.

Goyle and Crabbe exchanged a look, and then shrugged and continued stuffing their faces.

Draco glanced at the Ravenclaw table, and spotted Cho talking cheerfully with a large group of friends.

Draco felt bad for how he had snapped at her the day before. She didn't mean anything, but he had been so upset about the forest he wasn't thinking straight.

 _What should I do though? I suck at apologizing._ Draco sighed. _Whatever. Why do I care about her anyways?_

Draco looked away firmly. He focused on his food.

He had more important things to worry about right now. Like that exam tomorrow...


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius' eyes were glassy white around his dim eyes. His lips were set in a firm line, and he scowled at his son. "Granger, isn't a wizard name. She's muggle-born, a Mudblood." He spat out the word.

Draco raised his eyebrows. His whole life he has been taught that muggle-born wizards are unworthy of Magic, and are practically dirt. The fact the Granger was mudblood, surprised him. He always assumed they'd be pretty horrible at controlling and using magic, but she was the best in the year, which didn't make his father very happy. Lucius firmly believed that purebloods should lead all sort of magic abilities, and this case, clearly expected Draco to lead his class, and didn't like the "average" marks.

Draco, personally, was just happy he didn't fail any courses yet. His marks were pretty satisfactory to him.

In the Malfoy home, the word Mudblood was used often, and from a very young age, way before he knew what it meant, Draco understood that being a Mudblood was the worst thing a wizard can be; and everyone who was, is below him.

Before his father brought her up, Draco hadn't really paid attention to that Hermione Granger. All he knew was she was an ugly teacher's pet, who hung out with that Weasley and Potter, so he hated her. From her last name, he knew she wasn't pure-blooded (which was slightly surprising to him looking at her magic abilities and brains), however he had simply assumed she was half-blooded, as he believed Muggle-borns to be failures at wizardry.

Narcissa entered the doorway. "Lucius," she jerked her head toward the doorway her eyes wide, as she tried to give him a hint without Draco finding out, "Someone's here to speak to you."

Lucius sighed and walked over, leaving Draco with his mother. She smiled at her son. "Excited for school to start again?"

He slit his eyes wondering who needed to talk to his father so urgently.

"Well. In a way I guess. At least this year I'll be able to play Quidditch." Draco shrugged.

Narcissa smiled. "Oh yes. I forgot to mention, your dad said he decided he would buy a new broomstick! I thought maybe you would be interested in the Nimbus three thousand.It's the newest."

"Really?" Draco felt more cheerful.

"Yes." She smiled. "It's better than Potters now, so you can stop complaining about that! You're going to go with him to Diagon alley next week to buy your books, and he'll buy it for you then. Better than Harry's!"

"Well, it's better than his, but it was more unfair that he got special treatment and got to keep a broomstick even though he was just a first year, and all because he's all _famous_! And for something, he really didn't even do!" Draco hissed. Narcissa sighed used to the endless rant.

"Draco." Lucius called from. The other room, his voice strained. **"** Could you please come over here for a second?"

Draco glanced at his mom who shrugged and motioned for him to go.

When Draco came in and sat down, Lucius sighed. "You do remember that last year I asked you to lay low, and all you managed to do was to mark yourself as a sneaky troublemaker, which was disappointing, but didn't cause any true harm. However, this year there going to be a more difficult situation going on." He said slowly.

Dobby, the House elf, was slowly collecting the dirty cups off the table, his face strained.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked leaning forward.

"You do remember The Chamber of the Secrets? And how it had once opened, the story I told you? Well, it is my belief it will happen again this year." Draco gasped. The chamber of secrets opening again? His father continued. "And as a Slytherin member, you will be suspected, therefore you MUST not sneak around the school, or be separated from the big groups. On time to every class, go to every meal, never out when you shouldn't be. You must not even be suspected whatsoever, understand?"

Draco stared eyes wide. "Ya, but who will open it? And how do you know?"

"Never mind how I know, but it will. I expect you to obey this or I'll remove you from the school. If it all goes well, I'll be able to remove Dumbledore and get my revenge on Arthur at the same time; and killing off.. Perhaps that _Harry Potter_ would be nice. Oh yes, that reminds me. The ministry will be searching our house later this week. I want you to go through old things and see if anything contains dark Magic so I can place it into the cellar." Lucius continued his instructions clearly.

Draco ignored his father's attempt to get him to clean out his room. He had more interesting things to discuss.

"So students are going to die?" He beamed.

"Most likely. Slowly though." Lucius said icily, as though talking about the weather.

"Good. I hope Harry is one of the victims. And I won't mind at all if Hermione and the Weasley also managed to get themselves killed as well. I wouldn't be surprised they sneak out all the time. But all of the teachers, other than Snape that is, believes Potter to be an Angel!" Draco snapped, thinking of how angry Harry's special treatment from last year had been. Lucius rolled his eyes, also sick of this rant against Potter, even though he also found Potter annoying.

"Doesn't matter Draco. I'm talking about you. Stay out of trouble, keep your head down, and stop causing problems for teachers, because that isn't going to help your reputation. Especially while there searching for the heir, who would obviously be sneaking around and causing problems to open the chamber. Okay?" He snapped.

Draco sighed rolling his eyes. "Yup."

Dobby had stopped working some time ago, ever since he heard Harry Potter. He stood there staring at them his eyes huge.

Lucius sat back and noticed the gaping elf. "Dobby! Go, shoo! You have work to do! Useless elf." Lucius scoffed. "I wish I could strangle that thing."

Dobby bounced, than ran from the room whimpering.

"So, did mom tell you I was going to buy you a new Broom?"

"Yes." Draco said his face straight.

"Well, I heard there's a new one, that just came out. Fastest out there at the moment." Lucius bragged.

"I know, Mom told me. And it's better than Potters." Draco smiled imagining Harry's face when he shows him.

Lucius rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly as he got up.

"I am having Dinner with an old friend. How about to start training for quidditch again. You do want to make the house team this year, correct?" He suggested.

"Of course. And thanks." Draco ran back to the kitchen.

"Mom where is my broom? I need to practice."

"In the back dear." Narcissa said without missing a beat, clearly knowing what he was asking before he asked.

"Great." He smirked, and turned heading toward the back.

Well, he had to be good second year, but other than that it seems pretty hopeful. Better broom then Potter, possibility all the Mudblood's and Potter might be killed by monster everyone else believes to be a myth.

Oh yes, this year is going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco couldn't believe it. Harry gets to come into the school on a flying car, smash the whooping tree, and simply get away with it? And he was spotted in the flying car by a bunch of muggles too! The favoritism of it all stung.

And now, Harry was getting all sort of favoritism from that stupid new defense of the dark arts teacher, the guy who thinks he is so good, but can do absolutely nothing. His first class was literally talking about how good he was at everything and how he knew all sorts of magic. He was more annoying than the stuttering man, who ended up having the dark lord on his head, from last year.

The first week back at Hogwarts was a blur. Classes were tough; everyone forgot everything from last year over summer.

Even the teachers seemed to be in a bad mood. Professor McGonagall was stiffer than ever, and she gave Draco a detention on the third day back. Flitwick was more squeaky and picky than last year, and gave out extra homework, since the class seemed to have forgotten all of the last year's lessons. Snape was just as dark and mysterious as ever and still managed to pick on Harry at every chance.

It was weird having a younger grade than them in the school. They were very small and stupid, most didn't know a thing about magic. One first year Slytherin, didn't know about the password and started crying when he couldn't get in, which all the Slytherin's found very funny.

Draco soon got comfortably back into the regular school routines, memorizing his classes, remembering the old lessons, doing homework on weekends, and bothering Potter in every way possible.

Draco occasionally caught glimpses of Cho in the halls. One time she saw him, and waved shyly, and he waved back feeling a bit dazed. She was very pretty.

Perhaps the brightest moment of the year so far, was the Quidditch tryouts.

Draco tried out for his usual position, the seeker, which of course was the most tough and competitive position. Draco had the new broomstick, which was by far the best broomstick there, but there was some very good competition.

Draco caught every ball thrown toward him, and was one of the smoothest flyers. After his last turn, the captain Marcus Flint winked at him. Draco landed happily knowing that was a good sign.

After the tryout, Marcus Landed beside him. "Gorgeous broom you got there Draco."

"Ya I know." Draco smirked. An idea popped into his head... _Will dad be okay with that? Probably. He really wants me to make the team. Just to guarantee my spot._

"Hey Marcus, you know what?" Draco asked. "My dad's a big supporter of the Slytherin house team. If I make it, my dad can talk to Professor Snape and get us all new broomsticks, just like mine."

It worked. "Wow, really? That's... Great! And obviously you're going to make it, you're the best who tried out... And uh, your seeker!" Marcus beamed.

"Awesome! I'll go write to my dad now!" Draco smiled. _Seeker! That will show Potter._

Draco ran up to the tower grabbing a sheet and his quill. He quickly wrote to his father explaining how he made the team as a seeker and was wondering if his father could do him a favor of getting the brooms as a reward.

His father agreed. So the Slytherin team soon all had brand new Nimbus three thousands.

Professor Snape seemed pleased. "Very nice. Well boys, when they arrive tomorrow, you guys can go out and have a practice, I'll give you a note. And welcome to the team Draco, we'll see how you do with the team tomorrow."

Draco beamed. Snape scratched on the parchment with his quill with flourish and handed it briskly toward Marcus, leaving the room with a flip of his long robe.

The rest of the day dragged on at an extremely slow pace, even for school. Draco couldn't wait to see Potters face tomorrow at practice.

The following day, Draco, proudly dressed in his brand-new Slytherin quidditch robes marched out alongside with his fellow Slytherin players to invade the Gryffindor's practice.

The Gryffindor team was already practicing when they arrived.

Draco, from behind several of the Slytherin players, could see the Gryffindor players flying around. Draco could see potters outline on his Nimbus two thousand. Draco smirked.

The players seemed to notice them, because all of the sudden Wood, the captain, followed by the team flew down landing sharply in front of them.

Woods face was full out furious, his eyes blazing. Draco stood behind the taller players peering at Harry between them. He was so excited to see Potter's reaction.

Wood stumbled toward Flint. "Flint! This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Flint stared at him calmly. "Plenty of room for us all, Wood."

"But I booked the field!" Screamed Wood with a even fiercer look, if possible. "I booked it!"

"Ah, But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape." He read off the sheet in front of him. I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new seeker."

Wood stopped distracted, "You've got a new Seeker? Where?"

Draco knew that was his cue. He stepped out staring at there surprised faces smugly. He could see the shock on Potter's face.

Wood gave his a dirty look, "Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," Marcus slurred,"Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

The team held up there brand-new broomsticks in a line. They watched the Gryffindor teams faces mix with shock, awe and jealousy.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month, I believe it outstrips the old Two thousand series by a considerable amount." Flint continued, "As for the old Clean sweeps, sweeps the board with them."

The Gryffindor's seemed in shock for a moment.

At that moment, Draco spotted that Ron Weasley and the mud blood Granger walking across the field. Flint noticed as well.

"Oh look." Flint snarled. "A field invasion."

They stopped beside the two teams. Ron stared at them. "What's happening? Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" His eyes narrowed at Malfoy.

Draco smiled enjoying Ron's glares. "I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley. Everyone's just been admiring the new brooms my father bought the team." Draco sneered at Ron's wide-eyes stare at the superb broom in front of him.

"Good aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get some new brooms too." Draco continued, unable to resist the urge to make fun of the Weasley's. "You could raffle off those Cleansweep fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." The Slytherin team laughed at the red faced Weasley's who glared at him.

The Girl spoke up sharply, "Atleast no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy there way in, they got in on pure talent."

Draco drew his breath in sharply furiously. How dare she? What, did she asume he was untalented and only got in on his dad's money? Well shows how much she knows. Flint said he would've gotten the part either way. How dare she assume something like that while the only think she could do was marry the Libary.

Consumed with anger, Draco spat out the first thought he had.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

The look on everyones faces in that milasecond. Next thing Draco knew, Flint stood before him, protecting him with his body as the Gryffindor team shrieked at him.

"How dare you!" Ron, that idiot, pulled out his taped wand pointing it at Draco's face. Rons face was beet red, "you'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"

But all that Draco did get, was a very amusing show on Ron's wand backfiring and slugs pouring out of his mouth as Potter and Hermione dragged him off the field.

The practice was very upbeat, and soon Draco managed to work smoothly with the team. By the end of the practice, the whole team had accepted him.

Not a single person mentioned the insult he gave Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco watched the other Slytherin's whisper and glance around curiously. Naturally, everyone believed Slytherin's heir would be in Slytherin.

Perhaps he would think it to, and go around trying to find the heir to help them out, if it wasn't for his father's warning. His dad knew what was happening, in fact, Draco believes he might've caused it.

Either way, watching the teachers scramble around trying to figure out who it was, and struggle to believe if it was a myth or not was very amusing. Perhaps as amusing as watching Harry Potter being accused by the students as the heir.

However, he Draco was slightly puzzled by Harry. Was it just a coincidence he was a parseltongue? After all, parseltongue was an extremely rare gift, which was usually only known in Slytherin's blood line. However, did Draco think Potter was his heir? No way.

Draco glanced over at the huddle of Slytherin before deciding to go. Everyone was just being pathetic. They had nothing to fear, 90% of them were pure-blooded.

Draco slipped out unnoticed. Although he was putting in a good effort to remain unnoticed while all of these incidents happened, he still couldn't be like a robot. Once in a while, he needs to sneak out.

He knew where he wanted to go. A couple minutes later he had snuck up to the owl tower.

As soon as he slipped in, his eyes were drawn to a thin girl sitting with her legs hanging over the edge watching the darkening sky.

Draco froze... Should he leave? He hesitated.

She seemed to hear his because she suddenly whipped around looking in his direction. Her eyes widened. "You!"

It was the first time Draco had ever heard her talk.

It was the Hufflepuff girl.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"Better question, what are YOU doing here?" She shot back.

"Why would that be a better question?" Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't like her one bit. Weren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be kind?

"Hmm... Let's think about that for a second. You're a selfish, cruel pure-blooded Slytherin. Sneaking around in the dead of the night even though it's not allowed... Hmm. Definitely not suspicious at all while there hunting the school for the Slytherin's heir right genius?" She mocked him. "Oh wait are you gonna call your monster to kill me now?"

Draco stared at her. "Man your retarded. And this is my tower and I hate being stuck in a room, and believe me, if I was Slytherin's heir, you would be long dead." She glared at him. He glared back. "So get lost."

"Oh, well so sorry. Didn't see your name written on the floor. But knowing you, you probably think you own London, right?"

"Look Hufflepuff. You're really annoying. Go away or I'll..." He hesitated.

"You'll? What's wrong, you're scared of a girl?" She bugged him. "Well your highness, your annoying me, so get lost or I'll throw your wand off this tower."

Draco laughed. "Oh ya I'm scared of some half-blood Hufflepuff girl." But he took his wand out anyways.

Her eyes widened for a second. Draco thought he saw a flicker of shock and fear for a split-second. The next blink it was gone, and her face was tied with hate. "Oh aren't you a tough boy? E _xpelliarmus!_ "

Draco felt his wand be ripped from his grip and flew to her right hand.

Draco stared at her. "Give it back to me!"

She laughed her eyes wild. "I warned you." She said smugly.

She held it out over the ledge. "Don't you dare? Please... I'll go!" Draco basically begged. He couldn't imagine how hard it would be to find it after.

"Hmm... No. I don't think so. You threatened me, and humiliated me last year... You're not above me for you blood status. Blood status means nothing. Stop thinking you're so good and I won't drop it."

Draco hesitated. "Pure-blood race Is the master race though-"

She let it go.

"No!" He ran to the ledge. It was already vanished from sight. "No."

He turned toward her furiously. She had her wand pointing at his forehead. "Don't even think about it boy. Well, wasn't that fun? It's a good thing I'm smart enough to know the summoning charm even though that's fourth year work right? Guess I'm a smart Hufflepuff. And was that consider Slytherin-like? Guess I'm an ambitious, clever Hufflepuff. And I guess facing a person as _high and mighty_ as you... That would be considered brave, right? Well look at that. I could be Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor as well. Huh, guess Hufflepuffs aren't talented less after all." She laughed. Draco wanted to strangle her. "But as I was saying, yes I have kindness and forgiveness as well. So I will summon your wand and you WILL LEAVE NOW. Or I'll just take it again and break it."

Draco never hated someone so much before. At that moment he hated more than Potter.

"Okay?" She asked cheerfully. "It's Draco Malfoy, right?"

Draco nodded slowly trying not to punch her. "It's prat right?" He snapped.

She just laughed again. "Close. It's Sandy. Wow, was such a _PLEASURE_ to meet you Mr. Malfoy! Well, I suppose I'll get your wand for you. You will then thank me, and leave. Right?" She smiled.

He hated the way she was talking to him, as if he were two. "Yes." He glared at her.

"Alright then! _Accio Draco's wand!_ " Draco watched his wand fly into her outstretched hand. She smiled.

She held it out to him. He tried to grab it, but she pulled back sharply. "Sorry, what was that?"

Draco grit his teeth. "Thank you." She smiled wider and handed it to him.

He turned furiously running down the stairs. He could hear her laughing.

He got to the bottom step and sent a charm up behind him, causing a mighty crash. She screamed. He slipped behind the stairs.

He heard several footsteps running up the stairs. He slipped back down to the dungeon and returned to his room.

He panted stand beside the door. A smile slowly crawled up his face.

Hope she has fun getting in trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco bit his lip. He could see the train station appearing in front of the Hogwarts express. He glanced around trying to find his dad, but couldn't spot him. Draco sighed. He is always late for the important things.

The year sucked, and it was all Harry Potters fault.

First of all, Potter was some stupid idiot who decided to fight some diary and almost get killed by a snake down in the chambers of secret, so therefore he is the HERO.

The year had gone by so fast. It started out well. Mudblood's were falling back and forth, everyone was running out panicking, Dumbledore was gone, that stupid oaf was gone... And then little Potty has to go save the day, breaking basically EVERY SINGLE rule the school had, but no matter. Its Harry Potter right. All is good.

The one good thing was exams were cancelled, which was great because Draco passed transfiguration by the skin on his teeth and he didn't want his exam to drop him and fail. His father was going to be grumpy enough without another reason to be upset with him. After all, Draco knew, even though his father didn't straight out say it, that he had planted Lord Voldemort's Diary with the Weasley girl.

Just to make the year worse, Quidditch was a total flop. Draco completely screwed up the game letting Harry win even though he was being viciously being attacked by some cursed Bludger(unfortunately, Draco couldn't take credit for this trick. However he admires the skills of the person who did do it), while the Snare was sitting beside his head. It didn't really matter though, since the Quidditch tournament ended up being cancelled after the Weasley girl disappeared into the chamber of secrets. So ya, Quidditch that year sucked. Draco promised he would redeem himself the next year.

Draco hadn't talked to Cho all year. She was always surrounded by friends, and although he still looked out for her, he knew he wouldn't even know what to say if he had found her alone. So waves and hellos in the hall would have to do. And smiling at each other as we faced each other in Quidditch (Draco did beat her).

As for Sandy, she wouldn't look at him for the rest of the year. Every time he saw her in the hall, she had her eyes firmly in the other direction and her nose in the air. Draco was fine with that. Other the summer he would just have to come up with some evil way to get her back.

Overall, the promising year was very unsuccessful and dull, and Draco was very disappointed.

The students started pouring out of the open doors into king station. Draco sat there watching the litter of students running out to greet their parents.

Draco grabbed his bag and followed the crowd off the train.

Draco glanced up the station until her caught a glimpse of his father's long hair and pale face. He walked in that direction.

His father waited impatiently, swaying on his feet slightly. Draco walked up to him.

His father glanced down at him. "Let's go." His father turned and walked, very quickly, toward an exit.

Draco walked quickly to keep up with him. He struggled with his heavy bags. "Dad!"

Lucius sighed impatiently grabbing one.

Lucius didn't say anything until they were back in the manor.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked cautiously. Lucius usually wasn't this rushed and impatient.

"Dobby." Lucius snarled.

Draco glanced around expecting Dobby to appear or to be there, but Dobby was nowhere to be seen. "What's about him?" Draco asked with a sigh. _Couldn't he just make sense for once?_

"Dobby is no longer our house elf." Lucius snapped.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You freed him... Why?"

"I was tricked!"

"How?" Draco was surprised.

Lucius grit his teeth together.

"Look Draco. I think it's about time that we got rid of that _Harry Potter_.."


End file.
